Alexander Lavelle Black
by Isebas
Summary: Xander dressed as a wizard for Halloween. As a favor from Loki Janus turns him into Sirius Black. When the spell ends Xander stays a wizard.
1. Meeting Your Father and You're a Wizard

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Harry Potter or Supernatural.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Leglimency/Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

"How the hell did I get here?" Sirius Orion Black wondered aloud.

He took in his surroundings. By the cars and the houses he was in a muggle neighborhood. By the warmth he also knew he definitely wasn't in England. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bella in the Department of Mysteries. He had been hit by a spell when he, admittedly, had been playing around with her and had been knocked backwards.

Harry screaming his name had tore at his heart but then everything had gone black. Then he had woken up here, standing up. Stretching he relished in the feeling of absolutely no pain in his body. Even after his treatment he had some lingering joint pain and nightmares. Stretching out with his senses he grimaced with disgust. The surroundings felt darker than anything he had ever felt outside of Azkaban. Hell it might even worse. It was even worse than Grimmauld Place and all the dark magic the house had soaked up over the years.

Scratching his forehead he tried to remember the charm that would tell him where he was.

" _Fornar Dubreai._ " Sirius cast causing coordinates to pop out of his wand. "I'm in the States? How the hell did I get to the Western United States?"

Seeing a little demon jump at him he shook his head before he quickly banished it in another direction. As soon as he did he saw a whole other pack of them barreling down the street towards him. Waving his wand he erected a wall of flame between him and themselves causing them to scream and screech in anger. Raising his wand to incinerate them he was stopped by a shout.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!" A frantic young, female voice called out.

Whirling around Sirius kept his wand pointed ahead but slightly to the ground, ready but not quite pointing towards a target. Sirius almost wolf-whistled. The red haired teenager wasn't a bad looking bird at all, especially with the outfit she was wearing. What? He was in his thirties, not dead. Besides while he wouldn't dip his wand into a teenager that didn't mean he couldn't look and admire a fine piece of ass.

"Who are my lady?" Sirius asked, giving her a suave smile.

A confused look came to the redhead's face.

"Xander it's me." The ghost said. "Willow?"

"I am afraid that you have me confused with someone else." Sirius told her. "I am Sirius Black."

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Sirius asked. "I have rarely felt somewhere so bloody evil."

"Sunnydale, California." Willow replied before continuing at Sirius' blank look. "The Hellmouth."

Sirius had a dumbfounded look his face before he cursed up a blue streak. He was on Tiamat's Maw, as it was known in Europe. A little crack in the dimensional wall between theirs and several hell dimensions. Just bloody fantastic. Most wizards, at least the intelligent ones, avoided a Hellmouth like a plague.

There were seven known Hellmouths in the world. Three in the United States. Sunnydale, Cleveland and Rhode Island. One in Europe in Italy. One in Egypt, one in Chile and one in Australia.

The places were darker than any other place on Earth. They exuded malevolence and attracted demons and other monsters. Sure witches and wizards could deal with many demons with their magic. However there were those who were immune to magic and those who were more powerful Sorcerers than the average witch or wizard. Most witches and wizards couldn't stand the feel of a Hellmouth and it could have negative effects on their magic.

Seeing another group running towards them he swept his wand in the air towards them. A wave of red light erupted from his wand, knocking the monsters unconscious. The ghost jumped in front of him with her arms spread wide and a glare on her face.

"I told you not to hurt them!" Willow yelled at him.

"Calm down girl I merely stunned them." Sirius snapped in irritation. "They will wake up on their own in about an hour completely unharmed. Now can you explain what's going on?"

The ghost huffed at him but explained.

"I think we've all turned into our costumes." Willow informed him. "It's Halloween and everyone is dressed up. I dressed up as a ghost and Xander dressed up as a wizard. Our friend Buffy dressed up as a noble woman from the seventeen hundreds."

"A ghost of what?" Sirius asked, raising a brow at her short skirt and belly shirt

The ghost flushed and crossed her arms over herself.

"Buffy gave me these clothes!" She snapped. "I was wearing a sheet over them."

"A sheet?" Sirius asked confused before shook his head when he got it. "Oh now I remember. Lily said muggle ghost costumes are made of sheets. Silly buggers."

A loud scream interrupted them.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed as she took off.

 _Here we go again._ Sirius thought as he started following her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius and Willow had gone to collect the ghost's friend Buffy after she screamed. He had a hard time thinking of the air-headed blond bint as a Slayer but son of House Black decided to give her the benefit of the doubt with the spell effecting her. The house was a modest two story house that had a happy and well loved feel that Grimmauld Place had never had.

"Mrs. Summer?" Willow called out but there was no answer. She waved Sirius inside. "She must be gone."

Sirius levitated the unconscious blond inside and laid her out on the couch. Looking around Sirius decided liked the house even if none of the pictures moved. Peering closer at the pictures Sirius could see the boy who he was possessing, the red haired ghost, the blond girl and a woman who clearly her mother. Sirius whistled to himself. Now there was a bird he definitely wouldn't kick out of his bed.

Willow glared at him as if hearing his thoughts causing him to grin and shrug at her. She huffed before she turned her back to him. Walking around Sirius waved his wand setting up an intent ward. It wouldn't last very long without being anchored to a ward stone but it should be enough. Waving his wand at the door he conjured several more locks on it and nailed several boards to it. He finished by sealing it magically.

Hearing a scream from outside Sirius' grip on his wand tightened.

"Oh come on!" Sirius moaned.

He had just gotten the house locked up. Sighing he waved it at the door causing the locks and boards he had conjured to disappear before the door flung itself open.

"Be careful!" Willow told him worried.

"Don't worry I will be." Sirius said, flashing her a smile and flicking on the porch light.

Rushing outside he saw a beautiful teenage bird with long brown hair running away from a large hairy Sasquatch creature. Actually having seen an American Sasquatch he knew that it wasn't a real one. It must have been some chump turned into their costume.

"Quick get inside!" Sirius yelled at the girl causing her face to light up in relief.

A jet of a light flew past her causing the Sasquatch to trip just as the girl made her way behind him. The Sasquatch pushed itself off the ground with a look of anger.

"I think you should leaving mate." Sirius told it, wand pointed at it firmly.

The Sasquatch slammed it's fists into it's chest several times with a roar.

"Don't say I didn't warn you mate." Sirius drawled before he hit with it charm that plucked out every hair on it's body. Every Single One. At Once. Painfully! The angry roar turned into a scream of pain. Deciding it had enough when Sirius raised his wand further it whined as it ran away, now completely bald and naked.

"Since when can you do magic Doofus?" The girl snapped at him.

"Why don't you settle down Kitten and let the mature ones deal with this." Sirius drawled.

"Oh!" The girl screamed in frustration, her face turning red. "Don't tell me what to do!"

The ghostly Willow stepped in between them before Sirius could say anything back.

"Wait Cordelia you're not really a cat!" Willow informed.

The girl, apparently Cordelia, shot Willow a look like she was nuts.

"Duh!" Cordelia scoffed. "What are you on loser?"

"Wait you didn't turn into your costume?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked with a glare.

"Everyone else we've met has turned into their costumes." Willow explained to her. "Xander is some wizard named Sirius Black and Buffy turned into a noble woman."

"Another lose woman?" Buffy asked, having woken up causing the others to jump.

Cordelia turned her dark look on her.

"What did you call me?" Cordelia ground out through her teeth.

"A slag, a woman of the night?" Buffy glared back at her before sneering at Sirius. "What proper man would be seen in your company?"

"Cordelia why don't you go checkout the upstairs." Willow told her.

"Here." Sirius said, waving his wand a conjuring a wooden bat for her.

"Magic!" The Noblewoman screamed in fear, crossing herself. "Devil worshipper!"

"Thanks." Cordelia said reluctantly as he took the bat.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Sirius suggested to Buffy hitting with a light sleeping charm.

Willow shot him a withering look.

"What?" Sirius asked at the look. "She's annoying and has been no help."

A ping on his intent ward had Sirius whirling around towards the kitchen. He blinked at what he sensed. A tall pale skinned figure with a somewhat attractive face stepped into the room.

 _Vampire!_ His senses screamed. It took him several seconds to recognize the beast. It had been a long time since Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Revnant vampire was Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. A serious monster in his time. He had disappeared for decades and apparently had come to the States.

"Buffy, Willow I'm glad you're alright!" The vampire said. "It's chaos out there."

"What are you doing here Angelus?" Sirius spat, his wand pointed at the vampire.

"What? Xander? Why are you pointing a wand at me?" The demon asked incredulously. "How do you even have a wand?"

"It seems that I am possessing this Alexander Harris." Sirius drawled. "My name is Sirius Orion Black. Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. You may address me as Lord Black."

Angel somehow paled even further. Even he had heard of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black having been a squib. They were darkest and most vicious House in Wizarding Britain and one of the runner ups in Europe. They never forgot a slight and never let those who challenged them to get away.

Their revenge and plots had sent the shivers down many a back, even dark wizards. _Dark Lords_ were wary of challenging them. Famous for producing powerful witches and wizards, dark witches and wizards, with many magical talents. A lot of the time they were quite insane but also didn't suffer trespasses against them.

"Wait!" Willow urged Sirius, stepping in front of him causing him to adjust his aim. "Don't hurt him!"

"That a vampire Willow." Sirius glared at her. "It will do it's best to kill everyone here. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"He's a good vampire!" Willow argued.

"There's no such thing as a good Revnant vampire." Sirius argued. "Get out of the way."

"I was cursed." The vampire spoke up a look of remorse on his face. "D-Darla, the others and I attacked a Gypsy tribe. I killed their favorite daughter, a seer. They cursed me with my human soul. I remembered everything I had ever done and I-I hated it. It tore at me, it still does. They wanted the demon tormented and I am tormented alongside it. I chose the name Angel and fled from Europe."

"You'll excused me if I don't just take your word for it." Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

Angel grimaced but nodded.

"Check." He said curtly.

Sirius cast several spells on him before he stopped. Sirius almost whistled. That was high level magic. Soul Magic was forbidden by most magical Ministries and considered to be Black Magic. Most would be executed for using it.

"Fine." Sirius snapped. "I will trust you for now but I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I-I'm going to go and check in with Giles." Willow said. "Hopefully he will know what is going on."

Sirius nodded begrudgingly.

"He's a Watcher." Sirius said. "He might be able to help."

Willow quickly flew away out the side of house leaving Sirius alone with the other two.

"The upstairs looks alright." Cordelia said as she came down the stairs. Seeing Angel a smile came to her face. "Well hello."

Sirius nearly gagged as he heard her flirt with the Revnant.

"He's a vampire." Sirius informed her in amusement, watching her face screw up in disgust.

"What?" She asked backing up in surprise.

"You're flirting with a vampire." Sirius said.

"Oh god." Cordelia gagged before she glared at Sirius. "Why aren't you roasting him?"

"He has a soul and apparently helps the Slayer." Sirius informed her. It was clear that he wasn't completely happy with the situation. Cordelia moved across the room to stand beside him, all the while eyeing Angel.

The front window broke as a rock flew through it before the lights cut out. Stepping forward Sirius eyed the outside. There were several demons and a pack of vampires approaching the house.

"Come out and some of you may be spared!" A cockney accent yelled. A bleach blond vampire stepped forward.

"Spike!" Angel spat from beside him.

"William the Bloody?" Sirius asked him.

Angel nodded causing Sirius to curse slightly.

The killer of two Vampire Slayers and a vampire who loved torturing his victims with railway spikes.

"Nobody will be surrendering Spike!" Angel yelled. "Leave while you still can."

"I don't think so poofter." Spike yelled back before he gestured towards his minions.

Sirius seeing them rushing towards the house conjured a wall of fire to cover the front yard. A couple of vampires screamed as they didn't stop in time and erupted in flames. Sirius and Angel ducked as several shots were fired at the house from guns.

"Now this is my type of fight!" Sirius yelled. His wand spat out several fireballs, one of which caught a nearby vehicle causing it to explode. Sirius laughed. Dark curses and fire leapt from his wand killing demons and vampires alike. Snapping his fingers Sirius caused several vampires to disappear in a pillar of black flames. The Black Flames, Black family magic. It twisted like a living serpent under his command and consumed several other vampires before pouncing on a line of vehicles causing to erupt and cut off the demon's retreat.

"Buffy's gone!" Cordelia yelled just as Sirius saw her being dragged towards Spike.

"Stupid bint!" Sirius cursed. Sirius was really getting exasperated with the Slayer. First she had run away and now she had gotten herself captured by a vampire who actually wanted to kill her.

"What are you going to do now you wanker?" The vampire asked him mockingly.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius sneered. "This!"

He knew just the spell to use for the leeches to. Shoving Angel down to the floor he unleashed the spell. Lumos Solem while mostly used as a source of very bright light had originally been designed to be used against vampires by mimicking the properties of sunlight. Bright sunlight issued from his wand causing the vampire to jump backwards with a screech, it's face burnt and it's body smoking as it tried to cover itself. Several of it's minions weren't as lucky as they burnt up with a scream leaving behind only ash covered clothes. Suddenly Sirius felt a shudder go through him before darkness took him again.

"Oh! What happened?" Xander said looking around in surprise before he passed out.

* * *

Xander came to in foggy surroundings. Pushing himself to his feet he stumbled as his surroundings turned into an old fashioned pub. Sitting at one of the tables was someone he recognized. Sirius Orion Black looking younger and a lot healthier than he had the last time the wizard looked in a mirror. He also looked happier and unburdened.

"Hello Alexander." Sirius Black said with a small smile.

"Um. Hello." Xander said nervously. "What am I doing here?"

Looking around he asked another question.

"Where am I anyway?"

"This is a meeting place for the living."

Sirius pointed at Xander.

"And the dead."

He pointed at himself.

"As for why you are here, well that's more complicated." Sirius said with a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. "On Halloween you dressed yourself as a wizard. Ethan Rayne, a Chaos Mage, cast a spell turning you into your costume. In life I was a follow of Loki, the Norse God of Magic and Trickery. He pulled a favor with Janus for me and you became me. I – I well I'll just come out and say it...I'm your father kid."

Xander blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Xander told him. "As much as I wish otherwise Tony Harris is my father."

Sirius shook his head.

"No Xander I am your father." Sirius pushed on despite his protest. "I and your mother, um,"

He glanced at Xander before clearing his throat.

"Got together when I was nineteen when my friends and I were visiting the States. She was a muggleborn witch and my father found out she was pregnant. He was furious and he cursed your mother with a spell that bound her magic and caused you to be born with your magic locked, basically making you a squib. He then obliviated me. Unfortunately I never remembered that I was a father before I died. When you die any mental manipulation is removed."

A blank part on the wall started playing memories of Sirius' time with his a girl he recognized as a younger version of his mother. Luckily for him it didn't show any intimate moments between them. There were things about his mother he just didn't need to know. Xander even saw the fight between Sirius and his father before he saw Sirius being obliviated. A dark look crossed Sirius' face before he shook his head.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

Xander nodded slowly.

"Okay – " Xander began, his heart beating harder. "What does this mean for me?"

"You are my son and heir." Sirius explained. "Last night broke the curse on you allowing your magical core to wake up. Congratulations you're a wizard!"

"What? But magic always messes up around me." Xander protested, shaking his head. "I can't be a wizard."

Sirius chuckled.

"That was the curse at work Xander." Sirius pointed out. "Without the curse your magic is going to be free. You will need training. I am going to offer you my memories to give you a leg up. You won't get the emotional aspect but will get the knowledge. All that will be left out is my time spent in Azkaban."

"Thank you." Xander said.

Sirius gripped his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. You are my son. It's the least I could do for not being able to be there for you over the years." Sirius told him, tears gathering in his eyes before he blinked them away with a deep sniff. "My Will was also altered so you have an inheritance coming your way. Half the Black family fortune plus artifacts and my enchanted Royal Enfield. Gods I loved that thing."

Sirius cleared his throat before continuing.

"I also left you the majority of the Black Family Properties. The only one I didn't you will know why. You will also inherit the title of Lord Black, our seat on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors but you don't have to sit for them if you don't want to. A vault has been set up for you in Thasura, a bank ran by Dwarves. The are a lot more friendly than goblins and offer better service as well. There is also another vault left to me by my Uncle Alphard in Gringotts New York. I took some of it out for myself when I inherited it but the rest of it has sat there gathering interest and receiving the earnings from Uncle Alphard's plantations and farm."

Xander eyes widened as he the area around them shuddered.

"What happening?"

"You are in a coma right now while your magic fixes us the damages Tony Harris did and not to mention the residue and effects from living on Tiamat's Maw." Sirius informed him seriously. "You're going to be alright and are getting the help you need. I suggest you ask for a talent test as well from Thasura. You need to know about any gifts you have."

Sirius got up and dragged him into a hug. It was strong and protective. Tony had never hugged Xander that way. Xander inhaled the smell of his father, cherry pipe tobacco and some kind of cologne.

"I am proud of you son and I am sure that you will make me even prouder in the future." Sirius whispered. "Don't let me or anyone put any expectations on you. Live your life how you want it not how others tell you to live."

Clearing his throat he backed up a bit but kept his hands on Xander's shoulders.

"I might not have got much time with you but I have learned about your and you will learn about me. I will give you the same advice I gave my godson. Those we love never truly leave us." Sirius said before poking him in the chest over his heart. "They stay right there. I'll hold you in my heart kiddo."

Sirius smiled at him before slowly disappearing. Xander passed out.

 _The End._

* * *

 _Spells Used in this Chapter:_

 _Fornar Dubreai_ – A mapping charm a witch or wizard can used to determine their location if they know maps or coordinates well enough. Created by Isebas.

 _Teresten_ \- The plucking charm. Normally used to pluck stubborn or unwanted hairs. Overpowered it can be used to pluck multiple hairs. Created by Isebas.

 _Lumos Solem_ \- Issues a bright light from the user's wand that mimic's sunlight. Excellent for use against certain types of vampires.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I love BTVS/HP crossovers with Xander as a wizard. Hope you enjoy this one. I will always make a list of spells at the end of chapter in case anyone wants to use them. If I make them all I ask is that you give me credit and I will do the same with others.


	2. Buisness of the House of Black

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Harry Potter or Supernatural.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Leglimency/Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

Xander groaned as he woke up. He felt like he had gotten the best nights sleep of his life. His body didn't ache and his mind felt clearer than he ever remembered it being before.

"Hold on Mr. Harris." A calm voice said as a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Take your time."

Xander blinked as he took in the man in front of him. Some sense told Xander that the man was a wizard. He was several inches shorter than Xander with messy brown hair brown eyes set behind a thin silver-rimmed glasses. He wore clothes similar to what a common Doctor would. Brown slacks, brown leather shoes, a lab coat and a tie. Xander blinked as the stripes on the tie slid up and down.

"Where am I?" Xander asked, brows furrowed.

"You are in the secure wing of St. Brenden's Hospital." The man said. "I am Healer Artemis Beagle. You were transferred here after you were discovered in a No-Maj hospital when your magic begun to grow out of control."

Xander smacked his lips.

"Water please." He said causing Healer Beagle to hold a metal cup to his lips.

The water that flowed down his throat was cool and refreshing. It was also the best water he had ever tasted. Laying back Xander eyed the man in a suit standing by the door. He was fairly tall with blue eyes, short cut silver hair and slightly beak-like nose. The man in the suit cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harris. I am Agent Michael Steele with the American Department of Magic." The man introduced himself. "I liaison with the DMP."

"DMP?" Xander asked.

"Department of Magical Phenomenon." Steele explained patiently. "It was they who sensed your magic. There was a surge of Deity-level power two days ago north of Los Angeles. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Xander winced.

"Yes." Xander replied. "Before Halloween I was under a curse so I was basically a squib."

Xander sighed.

"A Chaos Mage, a worshiper of Janus, cast a spell over my hometown and turned everyone into their costume." Xander continued. "I dressed as a wizard and due to the interference of the Norse God Loki I became my father, who was his follower, for the night. Janus broke the curse on my magic so I am now a wizard."

Healer Beagle frowned and started casting several diagnostic spells on him.

"We have not been able to scan you before now as your magic and body have been in flux. I can detect the fading remnants of a curse upon your magical core. The curse is intriguing. Ghastly but intriguing. And broken by divine intervention." Healer Beagle said his eyes lit up in excitement. "I don't suppose you have any information on the curse?"

Xander stared at him hard.

"I can give you the information if you swear not to share it." Xander said before holding up his hand when the Healer started to object. "Healer Beagle this is a Black Family curse, Black Family magic, and I don't want it getting around. It could do a lot of harm."

Healer Beagle nodded reluctantly. Even in America Family Magic was respected and it was taboo to try and force a family to talk about it. Outside of Law Enforcement if someone pushed they could be fined or jailed.

"I can agree to that." Healer Beagle said.

"I will as well." Agent Steele offered.

Xander waited until they swore their vows before he told them what he knew about the curse. He left out the incantation though. He might trust a magical vow to an extent but there were ways of finding some wiggle room. He told them how it had suppressed his mother's magical core and his own and how it had blocked some of his DNA.

"Do you remember the name of this Chaos Mage?" Agent Steele asked, leaning forward.

"Ethan Rayne." Xander answered. "He's British."

Agent Steele whispered as he waved his wand. Xander recognized the spell a second before a silvery lynx appeared beside the Agent. The Patronus Charm. Used to repel Dementors and Lethifolds and sometimes used to send messages. Agent Steele whispered to it before it ran out of the room in a silver streak.

"You've gone through some changes since you were brought in." Healer Beagle said.

"Changes?" Xander asked.

Healer Beagle waved his wand, conjuring a full length standing mirror. Sliding out of the bed Xander stumbled a bit before straightening. He looked different in some ways. He was taller by a couple of inches, his shoulders slightly broader and his muscles had filled out some.

 _My face!_ Xander thought, poking it.

His eyes were now grey like his father but darker in color, more of a gunmetal grey. His face had taken on a more aristocratic look while his nose was a little thinner and his fingers slightly longer. His hair had grown out and it was now slightly wavy. Running his hand through it he grimaced.

"I need a haircut." He said causing Agent Steele to chuckle.

"According to my scans you have grown two and a quarter inches since your coma began and you have put on twenty pounds of muscle." Healer Beagle informed him. "Your physical strength is about three times normal, your stamina has increased along with your speed, reflexes and senses. You have also manifested a very interesting self-healing ability that has fixed up several old injuries that never fully healed. I'm not sure why this happened."

Xander rubbed his chin in thought. Before a shocking thought came to his mind. _Could it be?_

"I have been possessed before." Xander said grudgingly, getting their attention.

"How did it happen?" Healer Beagle asked. Agent Steele's face had taken on a serious expression.

"A local zoo keeper brought in some special hyenas from Africa after discovering an Empowerment ritual. I was possessed by a Primal Spirit along with several others." Xander said frowning. "I did some things I am not proud of but my friends came through and helped me. The zoo keeper was killed when he fell into the hyena pit. They ripped him apart."

"We're going to need to sit down and talk about your time on Tiamat's Maw." Agent Steele told him. "None of this was reported by Richard Wilkins."

"He reports to the ADOM?" Xander asked in surprise.

"Yes." Agent Steele replied. "He is an Agent who volunteered to watch over the Maw."

Xander shivered.

"It wouldn't be my favorite assignment." Xander said.

"Nor mine." Agent Steele smiled.

"Perhaps." Healer Beagle mused bringing their attention to him. "Perhaps your magic took the remnants of the possession and used it to enhance your body. You show no signs of possession when I scan you."

Xander sighed in relief. His actions while possessed were not things he was proud of.

* * *

Caprith Alley was a wide street with tall buildings named after Charles Caprith the original architect of the American Department of Magic building. The Alley appeared larger than Diagon Alley and a lot cleaner as well. It made sense since it had only been there since it had only been there since the late 1800s. Instead of cobbled stone the street was paved like any other street in America. In fact if not for what the shops were selling you would think that it was any other street you could walk down. It also appeared that very few American witches and wizards wore robes. They saw several men and women wearing business suits and teens walking around wearing normal clothes.

"Wow." Xander said as he saw several people flying to the air on brooms and magic carpets.

The street stretched a ways before leading into a huge square with an ornate gold and marble fountain in the middle surrounded by stone benches. The fountain depicted a large golden globe with a wizard standing above it his wand extended. Instead of sparks shooting out it fired multicolored streams of water. The wizard was actually Christopher Columbus who had been a wizard.

Another difference between Diagon Alley and Caprith was the vegetation. Every few meters there were trees and large pots of different exotic flowers or patches of grass. The Alley branched off into several side streets containing many shops and stores. It also contained several parks for relaxation, cafés, bakeries, butchers and restaurants.

Dominating one side of the square was a large black marble building, obviously Thasura Bank. Above the door stood a solid gold statue of a dwarf fully decked out in armor, holding an ax in his right hand while his left held a shield.

The dwarves looked pretty much how Xander had imagined them. They all had thick, bushy beards but many wore business suits instead armor like in fantasy stories or movies. Only what appeared to be guards wore armor. Xander was happily surprised to see the slightly modern look of the interior. They actually had working electric lights, even if they were slightly dated. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling which had an ancient battle painted on it. On it armored dwarves fought against monstrous being known as Orcs. While a great black dragon flew behind them.

"Yes?" The teller drawled in a deep voice as Xander and his mother stepped to the front of the line. "How can I help you?"

"Hello. I was informed that my father opened a vault for me here." Xander said, handing him a letter.

Nodding the dwarf pulled it closer to his face to read it.

"You'll want Roran Stonebreaker's office." The dwarf said handing back his letter before pointing. "Down the hall. His office is the twelfth on the left side."

"Thank you." Xander said.

"Of course." The teller nodded. "Have a good day young one."

The hallways were made of the same black marble as the rest of the bank. Several paintings and murals hung on the walls along with brightly glowing globular lights. The largest painting was actually animated and showed a battle between dwarves and goblins. Witches and wizards appeared several times working for both sides, mercenaries probably.

 _Third Dwarf-Goblin War- Battle of Gìrtana circa 1756._

"Enter." A deep voice barked when Xander hesitantly knocked on the door.

The inside of the office was fairly good sized due the expansion charm Xander sensed on the walls. It appeared to be just like any other office he saw on tv with bookshelves, a large desk and two chairs sitting in front of it. The difference was the large crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling and the various weapons hanging up. The large dwarf sitting behind the desk was also a big difference. The dwarf's dark brown hair was beginning to gray and his slate gray eyes looked at him from behind a pair of square golden spectacles. Xander noticed that while his hands were bigger than Xander's his fingers were stumpier and fatter.

"Welcome to Thasura Bank." The dwarf said standing up and shaking his hand. "My name is Roran Stonebreaker."

"Alexander Harris, soon to be Black." Xander said. "I was told that my father had an account created for me."

Xander handed him the memo.

"Everything looks to be in order." Roran said with a grunt. He picked up an attachment to his computer. It looked almost like a fingerprint reader. "I'll need you place the thumb of your dominate hand on this stick. It will record your fingerprint, magical signature and take a blood sample. You needn't worry about infections or your blood being used for nefarious purposes. It is used to adjust the wards of your vault to you and your descendants before the information is stored in our records and the sample is destroyed."

"Alright." Xander said. Placing his thumb on the plate he felt a brief prick before it flashed blue twice and the computer hummed.

"Very good." Roran said with a satisfied nod.

The humming of the computer grew louder before several sheets of paper appeared in a box beside it. The dwarf read over them quickly nodding while he did so.

"On July 7th this year the sum of one hundred twenty-six thousand, seven hundred and seventy-five galleons was transferred over from Gringotts Diagon Alley along with various artifacts. A new temporary vault, number 1324, was established in your name. We need to know what you wish to do with your new wealth." Roran said, peering at him over his spectacles. "Would you like to convert it to American currency, save some of the galleons or leave it as it is? Or do wish to transfer your wealth to a Gringotts or The Magical Trust? Thasura offers the competitive interest rate of 2.5% yearly interest unlike Gringotts which usually offers 1.5% or the human bank Magical Trust which offers 1.9%."

Roran pulled out a pamphlet with a chart.

"These are our conversions rates." He said stabbing a finger at it.

Xander looked it over thinking.

"I would like to save a thousand galleons while converting the rest to American currency to store here." Xander said.

Roran nodded with a satisfied grunt.

"Very good sir." He said before he started typing to the computer. A minute later it hummed before he turned back to Xander. "The new balance of your vault will be worth sixty-two thousand, eight hundred and eighty-eight Franklins."

"Excuse me but what is a Franklin?" Xander asked.

"Thasura in America mints slightly different coins." Roran said pulling out his own money pouch. He pulled out a gold, silver and bronze coin and slid them over for Xander to look at. "Instead of galleons like Gringotts in other countries we use Franklin's. The face has Benjamin Franklin, the first magical president while the back has the crest of the bank which minted it."

Indeed the front had a picture of Franklin's head with the date it was minted. On the back was the crest of the bank. The coin appeared to be made entirely of gold and was the size of a fifty cent piece.

"The silver coins are called Washington's. The front has a picture of George Washington while our copper coins are minted with the picture of Abraham Lincoln. The current exchange rate for the Franklin to US dollars is $98.60, $5.80 for Washington's and .20¢ for Lincoln's. All three rates are quite steady."

Xander whistled. Roran grinned.

"Yes quite a nice little nest egg and you can increase it if you wish to invest some of your money. We do offer several investment packages or you can even choose your own." Roran informed him. "You can choose to have your own broker or have them setup to be monitored by one of our stock traders here at the bank."

"I will have to think about it." Xander said accepting several pamphlets before asking, "Is there anyway we can get his money but not have to visit the vault?"

Roran nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I'm glad you asked. We have four options." Roran answered, pulling out a pamphlet. "We have a leather pouch that can be connected to your vault to retrieve magical currency, a wallet for Common world currency, a checkbook and a card that works like a debit card that are accepted in both worlds. When using them you are charged one Lincoln per transaction over twenty-five but under one hundred US dollars or one Franklin, seven Lincolns. For transactions over that but under a thousand US dollars or ten Franklin's, 2 Washington's and twelve Lincolns your account is charged ten Lincolns. For any transaction over one thousand US dollars you are account is charged four Washington's and nine Lincolns. All of the options have top-notch security spells so they can only be used by you and those you trust. If they are ever stolen they will appear in your vault. It is also possible, if you desire, to have an account from the Common world bank connected to your vault."

"I'll take one of each." Xander said. After the dwarf offered him the choice of a custom debit card Xander decided on a emerald green background with a golden dragon breathing flames. It was enchanted to move but it would be still in the presence of a muggle. Xander shook his head. No a No-Maj.

"How would go about having the income deposits from a property transferred to Thasura from Gringotts New York?" Xander asked.

* * *

 _Koran's Custom Wands_ was a tall, thin building. Stepping inside you wouldn't know that however. It was quite a bit larger inside and Xander felt a power in the air that caused the hairs on his arms to stand up and a small shiver to go down his spine. A woman with short, thick black hair, darkly tanned skin and strange, golden eyes stepped out of the back. Xander saw that she was wearing tight brown leather pants and a loose, flowing white blouse with a deer skin vest over it. A leather beaded headband hugged her forehead. He thought she might be Native American or at least of Native American descent.

"Welcome to Koran's Custom Wands." The woman said with a smile. "I am Anita Koran owner of this shop. Feel free to call me by my given name."

She paused to look at them before she turned to Xander and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well I do believe that you are the customer I have been waiting for today. Hmm. This is your first wand, very good." She said, waving her hands animatedly. "A custom wand is the best in my opinion since it is bonded closer to the user than those sold by a Wand Maker."

Reaching under the counter in front of her she pulled out a cardboard box.

"Inside is a magical repository. It will absorb some of your magic and use it to identify the components for your wand." Anita explained. "You will need to open it so as not to contaminate the results before holding the orb."

Xander opened the box which was covered by a brief flash of light. The orb inside was made of clear glass and was about the size of a large bouncy ball. He felt a small suction on his magical core before the orb lit up. Three beams of light quickly flew towards the back. Anita's eyes lit up with interest.

"Very good." She smiled. "Please wait while I gather your wand components."

A couple of minutes later she came back holding a silver tray with three items placed on it and a giddy smile on her face. A long piece of what looked like bone, a long, tan and dark brown patterned feather and a thin emerald shard.

"This is very exciting sir." Anita said, bouncing up and down slightly. "Your wand will not be made from wood but Wyvren bone!"

"Whoa." Xander blinked. His wand was going to be part of a _real_ Wyvren, cousin of the dragon. "Cool!"

"Any part of a dragon is highly magical and the same can be said of a Wyvren. Wyvren bones have their main use in boosting warding, offensive magic, and rituals. They are extremely durable and hard to break." Anita informed the pair. She ran her fingers around the edges of the tray, eyeing all the while before looking up.

"It will take me two hours to finish." Anita told them. "I recommend that you finish any other shopping you need to do."

* * *

After going out to purchase some new clothes that would fit him and a pair of dragon hide boots Xander had to indulge in he returned to Koran's shop eager to have his own wand. He remembered the feel of his father holding his wand and desperately wanted to feel it for himself.

"Ah welcome back." Anita grinned at him, flashing pearly white teeth. "Your wand has just finished settling. I will go and retrieve it."

Walking into the back she carried back a tray with a silk cloth over it. She laid the tray on the counter before removing the cloth with a flourish allowing him to see his wand for the first time.

The wand was a light smoky grayish color, around a foot long and highly polished. It was a little thinner than a nickel near the handle but got slightly thinner towards the tip. The emerald appeared to make up the tip of the wand. The grip was slightly wider than the rest of the wand and had rearing Griffins carved into for aesthetic purposes and to allow for a better grip. On the end was a round ball carved to resemble a socket joint.

"Twelve and a half inches, Wyvren bone with a Griffin Feather core and an emerald focus gem. It has runes engraved in it to help keep it clean and promote a smooth, even transfer of power." Anita announced. "A powerful wand best suited for Warding, Transfiguration and Combat magic but will be able to cast all of them quite well. Griffin's are fierce and loyal, but deadly when angered or provoked. They are also stubborn and will fight, completely ignoring their own wounds, to their death if what they protect is threatened. The wand is inscribed with unbreakable runes so it should hold up to nearly anything. Go ahead and pick it up."

Xander breathed in before cautiously picking up the wand. Immediately he could feel it connect to something in his middle. A feeling of _rightness_ and _completeness_ came over him before he swished it with a grin causing a large shower of light blue, silver and green sparks to erupt from the tip. It was as if some part of him had always been missing and he had just found it. Xander hugged the wand to his chest Anita clapped with a grin.

"Very nice." Anita almost purred. "Would you like any accessories with your wand? I would recommend a maintenance kit at least. It will help it to function as well as it does now in the future."

Xander decided on grabbing the Maintenance Kit(which came with polish and a special silk rag), a book titled _Take Care of Your Wand and It Will Take Care of You_ , and a leather holster that attached to his belt and had a muggle-aversion charm on it so he could wear it and no one would say anything about it unless it was pointed out to them. He liked it especially because it reminded him of having a gun holster hung on his hip like in a Western.

"Wands that aren't taken care of can cause mistakes with spells, develop cracks, backfires or even explode." Anita told him gravely. "Wands are a weapon and a tool and like any other they need to be taken proper care of. With proper care a wand will always give better results than one that is neglected. You carry a piece of my art young man, take care of it."

"Yes ma'am." Xander said. "I promise to take care of it."

"Very good." Anita grinned. "Your total is fourteen Franklins, ten Washingtons and ten Lincolns or $1,440.40. Would you like to pay with common, magical, debit card or check?"

"Debit card please." Xander said handing her the card. He watched as she ran the card over a flat piece of stone. The card flashed twice before disappearing. Xander watched as a record of it appeared in the ledger of his checkbook.

"If you have any problems with your wand feel free to stop in." Anita offered. "I am open every week day until five-thirty pm and until seven-thirty pm on the weekends."

"Thanks." Xander said, sliding his wand into his holster and shaking her hand.

 _The End._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Chapter number 2 and in the same day. I actually chopped Chapter 1 in half since I felt it was better. I have already started Chapter 3 of this story but can't promise when it will be added.


End file.
